For many people, swimming provides recreational enjoyment and serves as a beneficial therapeutic activity. For many handicapped individuals, though, swimming, or even being in the water, seems like an impossibility. Individuals with physical disabilities often experience difficulty in floating and stabilizing their bodies while swimming or taking aquatic instruction or receiving therapy.
Although numerous types of flotation garments or the like are available, the need exists for floatation augmentation means particularly adapted for use by handicapped individuals and which permits ready adaptation to various situations and needs.